


Mirror [MetaMoro]

by padgelm



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Cose, Fabrizio moro - Freeform, M/M, MetaMoro, OS, Oneshot, Smut, ermal meta - Freeform, non so mettere i tag ciao
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padgelm/pseuds/padgelm
Summary: Una camera da letto e uno specchio





	Mirror [MetaMoro]

Si trovavano in una delle stanze più belle dell'hotel più famoso di Firenze. Solitamente non l'avrebbero fatto: non erano tipi da sfarzo e lusso sfrenato, ma per quella sera avevano deciso di concederselo.

La prima cosa che notarono, entrando in stanza, fu l'imponente specchio appeso alla parete, proprio di fianco al grande letto matrimoniale, su cui troneggiavano diversi cuscini.

Sembrava di stare sul set di un film: l'arredamento era tutto sui toni del bianco, così come le tende, che scendevano morbide ai lati della vetrata che dava sul grande terrazzo.

Lasciarono le valigie in un angolo, per poi sedersi sul letto, sfiniti dal viaggio che avevano appena affrontato.

"Questo specchio è bellissimo", aveva detto poi Ermal, alzandosi e fermandocisi davanti.

"Tu sei bello", gli aveva risposto Fabrizio, avvicinandosi. L'aveva stretto in un abbraccio, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell'altro, continuando a guardare il loro riflesso nello specchio. Stettero così per un po': il maggiore dietro, con le braccia chiuse morbidamente sulla vita dell'altro, ed Ermal davanti, sbilanciato leggermente verso il compagno.

Il riccio si lasciò andare ad un sospiro, quando le labbra dell'altro si poggiarono sul suo collo. Era un bacio delicato, leggero, ma era stato in grado di dare vita a quella scintilla che si accendeva ogni qualvolta i loro corpi entravano in contatto.

"Mi era mancata la tua pelle". Era poco più di un sussurro, ma l'alito caldo di Fabrizio, assieme al suo tono, gli aveva provocato un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

"Così morbida". La sua lingua aveva iniziato a risalire il collo.

"Bianca". Un leggero risucchio, che aveva fatto arrossare la pelle sensibile sotto la mascella.

"Ma soprattutto", un breve pausa, "mia". Un morso delicato sul lobo.

Gemette sommessamente Ermal quando la bocca di Fabrizio prese ad interessarsi con più insistenza al suo collo. Erano baci bagnati, quasi osceni, che stavano notevolmente facendo alzare la temperatura dentro la stanza. Poteva vedere il viso di Fabrizio tuffarsi tra la sua spalla e il collo attraverso lo specchio. Aveva i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi chiusi, e le mani ancora strette alla sua vita.

Il riccio fece per toccare l'altro, portando una mano dietro di sé, ma questo l'aveva fermato sussurrandogli "lascia che sia io a toccarti, per questa volta". Ermal aveva annuito, nonostante gli costasse fatica non poter sfiorare l'altro.

Le mani tatuate di Fabrizio si erano poi spostate sui fianchi del compagno, portandolo ad aderire completamente al suo corpo. Poteva sentire la propria erezione crescere all'interno del tessuto dei jeans. Prese quindi a spingersi contro il sedere dell'altro, trovando sollievo nella frizione che si era generata.

"Ti prego Bì ho bisogno di toccarti"

"Ssh"

"Per favore"

"Non costringermi a legarti"

"Tu- cosa?"

"Quello che ho detto. Non vorrai essere così insistente da costringermi a tenerti le mani ferme"

"Non lo faresti mai"

"Tu dici?", gli aveva risposto Fabrizio, facendolo voltare verso di lui. Il riccio giurava di aver visto una luce diversa negli occhi dell'altro, ma niente che lo facesse sentire minacciato. Anzi, quella situazione lo stava eccitando, e non poco.

"Dico", aveva replicato Ermal, con il solo intento di provocarlo.

E Fabrizio aveva colto la provocazione. Si era sfilato la cintura dai passanti e l'aveva avvolta attorno ai polsi dell'altro. Non era una morsa stretta, l'intento non era quello di ferirlo, ma di mettere in atto una fantasia che aveva animato molte sue notti insonni.

"Così forse starai fermo"

Subito dopo gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. Si era poi spostato sulla guancia, solleticandola con la sua barba, per dopo riportarsi sulla bocca e baciarlo con più convinzione. Gli morse entrambe le labbra, passando poi a succhiarle avidamente. Incastrando le proprie dita nei capelli dell'altro, gli fece inclinare leggermente il viso, per approfondire il bacio. Ed ora le loro lingue sembravano non volersi separare più. Si rincorrevano, si cercavano, mentre le labbra diventavano sempre più rosse e gonfie. Poi si fermarono, rimanendo per un lasso di tempo relativamente breve solo a respirarsi addosso.

"Potevi almeno spogliarmi"

"Hai fretta?", gli rispose provocatoriamente Fabrizio, portando una mano tra le sue gambe. All'altro si mozzò il respiro quando prese a stringerli l'erezione attraverso il tessuto leggero dei pantaloni. "E poi, sono sempre in tempo per farlo".

Gli sollevò la maglia, iniziando a risalire lungo il suo petto con le labbra. Gli lasciò un'umida leccata su un capezzolo, mentre l'altro veniva stuzzicato dal suo pollice. Ermal sospirò tremulo, pregandolo di continuare, perchè se c'era una cosa che amava era proprio quella. E Fabrizio l'aveva assecondato, rimanendo concentrato su quei due piccoli lembi di pelle, fino a che non si era rituffato sulle labbra del compagno.

La maglia era tornata al suo posto, tra le proteste del più piccolo, ma d'altronde toglierla avrebbe significato slegargli i polsi e Fabrizio non aveva intenzione di interrompere quel gioco di ruoli che si era andato a creare. Aveva appena iniziato.   
  
Fabrizio aveva poi iniziato ad armeggiare con la cerniera dei pantaloni del compagno. Slacciò il bottone e poi, senza abbassarli, introdusse la mano al di sotto della stoffa. Poteva sentire il tessuto dei boxer già bagnato, mentre il riccio fremeva sotto il suo tocco esperto.

"Ti prego Fabrizio, non resisto più"

"Er, stai zitto"

"Altrimenti?"

"Ma lo fai apposta a provocarmi?"

"Mi piace il rischio"

Pochi secondi dopo il riccio era schiacciato contro lo specchio, con il corpo dell'altro addosso. "Non ti conviene scherzare col fuoco". Mentre parlava gli stava abbassando i pantaloni, in modo scomposto e affrettato. "Potresti farti male".

Un sussurro, un solo sussurro. "E allora fammi male"

Fabrizio quindi gli lasciò un colpo su una natica. "Oh vuoi che ti faccia male? Hai ragione, dovrei proprio punirti per il tuo comportamento da insolente. Magari così", e gli assestò un'altra sberla nel punto di prima.

"Ah-", che più che un lamento era un gemito sorpreso, "sì, così".

E Fabrizio l'aveva assecondato. L'aveva colpito, ancora una volta, ma senza metterci davvero forza. Certo, era stato l'altro a chiederglielo, ma rimaneva il timore di fargli male.

"Bì, fallo di nuovo"

Un altro colpo, questa volta direttamente sulla pelle esposta, dopo che i boxer era stati fatti scivolare lungo le gambe.

"Fallo più forte". Perchè sì, Ermal si stava eccitando e non poco, testimone lo specchio appannato dove appoggiava il viso. Non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di farlo, nessuno, eccetto Fabrizio. Si fidava di lui e sapeva che questo si sarebbe limitato sempre e solo alla camera da letto.

Altri colpi, più decisi. Tra uno e l'altro Ermal si lasciava andare a gemiti di incoraggiamento, fino a che non si era inginocchiato davanti all'altro, pregandolo di offrirgli la possibilità di dargli piacere. "Ho le mani legate, ma la bocca no".

Allora Fabrizio si era sfilato la maglia, lasciandola cadere poco distante. Si era poi tolto il resto degli indumenti, prendendo in mano la propria intimità. "Quindi lo vuoi"

"Oh sì ti prego"

Il maggiore aveva iniziato a masturbarsi lentamente, davanti agli occhi eccitati dell'altro. "Dovresti vederti in questo momento".

Glielo avvicinò alle labbra. "Così sottomesso".

Ermal fece per prenderlo in bocca, ma l'altro si era tirato indietro. "Così volubile"

Prese poi a picchiettarlo sulle sue labbra, senza dargli la possibilità di inglobarlo mai completamente. "Così voglioso. Sarebbe un peccato perdere una possibilità del genere".

Il riccio allargò ancora di più la bocca, aspettando paziente. Finalmente l'altro glielo concesse e lui cominciò a succhiare avidamente. Leccava e risucchiava, mantenendo il contatto visivo con il compagno. Ogni tanto qualche goccia di saliva gli scendeva dalle labbra, mentre l'altro, mantenendolo per i capelli, gli muoveva il viso a seconda delle spinte.

Poi Fabrizio si tirò indietro, aiutando l'altro a rialzarsi. "Vieni con me"

Lo condusse poi sul letto, dove le coperte morbide e fresche si abbassarono sotto il suo peso. "Cosa vuoi che faccia ora, Er?"

"Prendimi. Ne ho bisogno" , perchè era vero. Ne aveva bisogno: era eccitato fuori misura e non aveva avuto modo di toccarsi o farsi toccare, fino ad allora.

Il maggiore lo aiutò a posizionarsi. Le mani ancora unite ora si trovavano abbandonate sul cuscino, così come il suo viso, mentre la schiena inarcata faceva in modo che il suo sedere fosse esposto.

Fabrizio si allontanò solo per prendere il lubrificante dalla valigia, per poi riposizionarsi dietro al riccio. La sua pelle era ancora arrossata da prima, quindi gliela sfiorò delicatamente, lasciandogli qualche bacio leggerlo. Si era poi interessato alla sua intimità, per prepararlo. Aveva iniziato da un dito, per poi introdurne un altro e, sforbiciando, aveva cercato di allargarlo e farlo rilassare il più possibile.

"Non mi fai male, non preoccup- AH". E lì, Fabrizio aveva capito di aver fatto centro. L'altro era ormai pronto, quindi, dopo aver preso una dose generosa di lubrificante ed avendo bagnato sia il compagno che la propria erezione, iniziò ad entrare in lui. Scivolò piano, centimetro dopo centimetro, per farlo abituare gradualmente all'intrusione. Una volta dentro, prese a muoversi con delicatezza, aspettando che il dolore che stava provando il riccio in quel momento si trasformasse in piacere. Quando sentì le carni del compagno cedere alle proprie dimensioni, allora cominciò a muoversi. I primi affondi furono lenti, delicati, fino a che non arrivò a pomparlo con foga, tenendolo per i fianchi.

Ermal, con il viso sul cuscino, mugolava versi di piacere, spingendo al contempo il bacino verso il compagno per averne di più. Il rumore della loro pelle nuda e sudata che si scontrava riempiva la stanza.

Fabrizio era poi uscito dal compagno, e si era spostato per raggiungerlo. Gli slegò i polsi e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, prendendo il suo posto sul letto.

"Vieni tu sopra. Voglio vederti"

Ermal era quindi salito sul letto, mettendosi a cavalcioni sul compagno e sfilandosi finalmente la maglia. Riprese il sesso dell'altro e lo fece scivolare di nuovo in lui, senza difficoltà. Questa volta era lui a condurre i giochi: era lui a decidere il ritmo, la velocità e gli affondi. Fabrizio lo aiutava solamente a sorreggersi, stringendone tra le mani i fianchi.

Sarebbe potuto venire solamente guardandolo: il volto stravolto dal piacere, i ricci che ad ogni affondo oscillavano sul volto, le mani sulle sue cosce.

"Guardati Ermal, guarda quanto sei bello"

Nello specchio era riflessa la loro immagine. Fabrizio abbandonato sul materasso, con il bacino che si alzava ed abbassava accompagnando i movimenti del compagno. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e la vena sul collo gonfia per lo sforzo e l'eccitazione. Sembrava una statua greca, con i suoi muscoli contratti e i lineamenti perfetti. Anche i tatuaggi che gli sporcavano le braccia, in quel contesto apparivano ancora più evidenti. Ermal invece, con il suo fisico asciutto e la carnagione chiara, in netto contrasto con il compagno, sembrava brillare di luce propria. In quel momento, sembrava proprio la descrizione del sesso.

"Non ti ferm- mh, sto per venir-"

Ed Ermal non si era fermato, anzi, l'aveva portato dritto verso l'orgasmo. Si era poi abbassato sul petto dell'altro, che l'aveva stretto tra le braccia e gli aveva lasciato un bacio sui capelli.

Era poi sceso, lasciando uscire da sé il membro del compagno, sporcandosi le cosce con il suo rilascio.

Fabrizio l'aveva sovrastato, baciandolo avidamente sulle labbra e scendendo a baciargli il collo.

"Non sei ancora stanco, Bì?"

"Di te? Mai. E comunque hai un orgasmo in sospeso"

Aveva percorso tutto il suo corpo, tracciandone confini e spigoli con la lingua. Gli aveva succhiato avidamente i capezzoli, per poi scendere sul suo ventre piatto e perdersi all'altezza del pube. Era sceso nuovamente verso le gambe, lambendogli la pelle sensibile dell'interno coscia e tracciando le ossa sporgenti del bacino con la lingua. Alla fine si decise a prendere in mano il suo pene rigonfio ed abbassargli la pelle, liberando il glande umido che subito iniziò a stuzzicare con la lingua. Lo inglobò poi tutto, lavorandolo con la bocca in modo esperto e preciso. Quando Fabrizio iniziò a penetrarlo con un dito, trovando subito il punto di massimo piacere, si morse un braccio per non mettersi ad urlare. Non sarebbe durato ancora, quel doppio stimolo lo stava facendo morire. Alla fine venne, senza nemmeno avvisare il compagno, che però ingoiò tutto senza emettere un fiato.

 

***

 

"Certo che come prima notte ci abbiamo dato dentro"

"Me cojoni, con tutto quello che costa sta stanza me pare er minimo"

"Comunque Fabrizio, grazie"

"E di cosa?"

"Di darmi la possibilità di mostrarmi per quello che sono e di accettarmi così, senza mai replicare"

"Sai cosa mi piace di te? Che vedi sempre il buono in me e i difetti li lasci in secondo piano. Mi fai sentire bene"

"Anche tu. Ed è per questo che ti amo, perchè con te non sono solo  _Ermal_ , sono umano. E tra essere umano ed essere persona c'è differenza"

"Ti amo anche io. Forse è vero allora che chi la dura la vince"


End file.
